someday is not a day of the week (Lesters story)
by the newest daughter
Summary: That brings me to today and the drive across town to Haywood and my other family who does not know (except Bobby and Beautiful) about the family I am currently pulling in the garage with. I called Bobby this morning and told him that I was bringing Alex and his nieces and nephews to the building. When I park in the garage the kids are bouncing in their seats when they see him stand
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my new story and I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Ranger and Stephanie are not quite together yet but they are working on it but this story is Lesters.

* * *

><p>During our first date she told me she had seven kids. I was shocked but she explained biologically she is their older sister to 6 and aunt to the youngest but in reality she is mommy. We dated for almost two months before she invited me to Sunday dinner with her family. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life and I think I drove Bobby crazy with what ifs but it all went good.<p>

It's been six months since that day when I met my kids and five since they asked me to move in. Michael (Mike) 16, Joseph (Joe) 14, Brieanna (Bree) 12, Janice (Jan) 9, Nathan (Nate) 6, Anthony (Ant) 4, Gabriella (Gabby) almost 2. I spend every night, unless I was on duty, at home with my family.

That brings me to today and the drive across town to Haywood and my other family who does not know (except Bobby and Beautiful) about the family I am currently pulling in the garage with. I called Bobby this morning and told him that I was bringing Alex and his nieces and nephews to the building. When I park in the garage the kids are bouncing in their seats when they see him standing by the elevator waiting on us.

Alex unhooks Gabby and picks her up in her arms Bobby follows suit with Ant and Nate begs me to give him a piggy back ride. I laugh and do exactly that. Bree clings to Alex's side and Jan to Bobby's side. The two oldest boys walk in back of us to the elevator. After we are all in Bobby hits for us to go to five.

I take a deep breath and brace myself for all the questions that are going to come from all ends. Steph is waiting when the doors open and smiles at me before she starts introducing herself. She has never met any of the kids but she has met my Gorgeous twice before but from my stories she knows each one just with one glance.

She introduces herself and has Bree and Jan telling her their life stories with in seconds like they have all been best friends for life. Gabby reaches out and calls for her daddy which makes Mike smile and scoop her out of Gorgeous arms and into his he kisses her head and starts whispering in her ear. He spins in a circle while flying her around in his arms which sets her off into a fit of giggles which makes both us us smile at them.

Joe the shyest out of the kids has been glued to my side since we stepped onto the floor with his face practically buried into my side. I wrapped my arm around him as soon as he made contact. Nate the exact opposite of his brother has jumped off my back and ran over to talk to some of the guys. Ant who is always trying to be like Nate followed in his footsteps. I am waiting for Ric to step out of his office and blow his top because no one is working.

I did not have to wait long and was not surprised at all when he snapped "What is all this chaos" but was shocked and quite pissed when he turned to us "when did we start running a daycare." I was just going to respond when Stephanie spun around when both Ant who had ran back to Alex who picked him up and Gabby who is crying in Mikes arms who is glaring at my brother.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso" Steph snapped "My office now" she s turned and pointed down the hall while glaring at him. He sighed but followed her. I looked to Bobby "why don't you take the kids down and show them the gym and the game room I will be down soon." He nodded but Joe held on to me tighter and shook his head. I sighed and pried him from my side and bent down to look into his eyes. I could see he was beyond nervous and a little scared "its ok buddy I promise I will be there in a few minutes." He shook his head again but before I could come up with another argument Mike had handed Gabby to Bobby and came to his brother "It's going to be ok Joe" he smiled at him "come on you know you want to see what's in the game room" Joe looked between the two of us and we both nodded and then he smiled nervously but took Mikes hand who smiled at me and started walking with Bobby down towards the elevator.

"Sis" Mike called as Bobby and the kids reached the elevators when she turned "use when necessary and I will help hide the pieces" she smiled and nodded at him before turning back to me.

"Pieces?" Tank asked. "Body" Bree supplied as the doors closed. "They are going to fit in just fine around here" Tank barked out in a laugh before heading to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews faves and follows. I was informed that the first paragraph was cut from chapter one so here it is (I know I am thought of as a man whore but in truth I have not gone out or been with anyone from when Beautiful came into our lives all those years ago till just six months ag. The first and only person I have been with since is Alexis Cappelli (Gorgeous). I not only became a one woman man when I met her but also a family man.) I hope that clears up some of the confusion.

I own nothing you recognize. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Rangers POV<p>

What the hell is going on? Since when do I take orders? Why is Babe so pissed off? All ran through my head as we walked to her office. I swear I could hear 'dead man walking' echoing down the hallway ahead of me.

She walks in behind me and shuts the door rather loudly but does not slam it. She points to her visitors chairs and as soon as I am seated she starts pacing. This is new territory usually when she is mad she yells and waves her hands with lots of Italian gestures. I sit for a while just watching her go back and forth. After a while longer I start to say "Babe" but am cut off by her death glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she growled at me. When I did not answer she continued "did you totally lose your mind?" I did not know what to say so stayed quiet.

Her phone rang and she looked at the id before she got an evil smile on her face and hit talk. "Hello" she listened "he did" pause "is he okay" pause "yeah mama see you when you get here."

Steph's POV

After the call from mama I was even angrier at Carlos. I swear if I did not love the man so much I might just strangle him right now. Mama called to tell me that Joe called and he was upset over what her idiot son said in the hallway a few minutes ago.

The way he keeps looking at me I know for once he has no clue what has me so riled up. I turn to him "I take it I shouldn't bring Mary Alice, Angie and Lisa around here no more." When he just looks at me still confused I say "well apparently my nieces and nephews are not welcome."

"Babe, you know the girls are always welcome here" he tilts his head to the side "you don't have nephews"

"I have four nephews and six nieces" I say as Les knocks on my door and I call for him to enter.

"Thanks Beautiful" both Les and Alex say as she closes my door.

"You're welcome handsome, Georgiou's" I say as I hug and kiss both "are the kids ok mama called"

Alex nods "yeah they are all in the play room and can't wait to see Nana when she gets here." She smiles at me "the kids want you to come out to dinner with us"

I nod "of course" I smile.

"OK I give" Ranger groans looking between Les and me "can someone please explain what the hell is going on" he shakes his head and looks me in the eyes "and why you are so pissed at me."

As I turned to him something caught my eye and I spun back and pointed "Georgiou's is that what I think it is?"

She lifts her left hand and smiles and nods "yes".

I hug her and Les "congrats you two" I smile at the two of them "let me know if I can help with any of the wedding planning."

"The what?" I looked back at my perplexed boyfriend and laugh as he points to Les "you are getting married?"

"Y.e.s. "Les says slowly with a smile on his face "we been together for six months and the kids from earlier are ours" he tells him.

"Wow" He sits and shakes his head just staring at the wall "just wow" and then he is quiet for a long time while the three of us where talking.

I told the two of them I would meet them in the garage in 20 and after my door was shut I walked over and sat in his lap "are you ok?"

"I…I guess" he stopped and looked up at me "I am so confused I never thought he of all of us would settle down enough to have an ongoing relationship let along get married and take on a kid" he looked at the door and back at me "I mean kids."

"Well he is and I think he could use your support." I say and smile at him before I peck his lips and attempt to get up but he keeps me in place.

"Where are you going?" He still looks so confused.

"To dinner with mama, Les, Alex and the kids" I say and try again and he lets me get up. As I am walking to my door he says "I'm sorry about earlier" when I turn around his eyes where pleading for my forgiveness.

I smile and walk over to him "I forgive you but you still have to apologize to the kids" he nods and kisses me but before it goes too far I pull back and turn towards the door. I made my way down to the garage and thought he would follow me and he didn't.

"Beautiful where's Ric?" Les calls before I can think anymore. I told him I thought he was following me but he didn't and Les nods before walking away while dialing his phone.

Bree and Gabby came running to me I hugged Bree before picking up Gabby and continued over to the rest of the family. Gabby went to Mike and Joe came over and hugged me followed by the rest of the kids then they all started getting into the vehicle.

Momma came up to me "is he okay?" she asked me. I smiled and told her confused and she laughed and said she was going to ride with Les and let me be with Carlos.

After everyone was in the van les was climbing in the driver's seat as my man came out of the stair well. I told les we would meet him at Pinos and walked over to my man. After we were in the Porsche and he started the car he looked at me and I laughed "she's not mad just worried about all her boys" I leaned over and pecked his lips "all of her boys including her grandsons."

"Am I the only one who did not know" he grumbled

I shook my head as he started to back out of the spot "no, only Bobby, momma and I knew" he nodded and the rest of the ride was quite.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

When Steph walked away with Ranger Lester was so pissed and was going to rush in there and demand mat time. Being military I understood the need and want he was under but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "I know your mad and I get it believe me. I want to kick his ass also" he was staring at me so I smiled "one of the best ways for a guy to realize what he did wrong is to hear it from his woman" I sighed "and baby it's his business so if he does not want the kids here that is his right" before he could interrupt "I know you own part of the company and you have rights too."

He nodded "Ok Gorgeous we will do it your way for now but if he wants to be part of my family's life he will never talk to any of you like that again and we will be telling him that later" I nodded 'ok let's head to the lionesses den." I laugh but nodded and kissed him before heading down the hallway towards the offices.

Before we made it far his phone rang and it was Bobby after answering and listening for a few seconds he started laughing and smiled before saying "I almost feel sorry for him" before hanging up. I looked at him and he informed me that "Joe called Mama and Mom and told them what happened and he wanted them to tell him it would be ok." He laughed again "they told him it would but it is doing one better and is on their way here now" he was full on smiling and looked beyond happy.

I chuckled but then said "don't make them chose between the two of you" I gave him a look "their both moms to both of you and believe me they loves you both the same and gets just as much annoyed with both of you." He frowned and pouted out his lip but nodded and I chuckled and kissed him before we continued into Steph's office.

We stayed in Steph's office for a few minutes and by the time me kind of felt bad for Ranger/Ric. He looked so confused and lost and I know how foreign of a feeling that is to someone like us. As we walked down the stairs to the garage I asked "Baby are you going to ask him to come out to dinner with us?"

He shook his head "No way. I don't think I even want to see him for a while."

I sighed "Baby you can't write him off like that. He's part of your family and life." He looked at me and l smiled "He is confused and lost and I know he's the older one but maybe you can lead him this time. Did you see how confused he is?" he shook his head "well he is and maybe if you reach out and invite him to come and then let him get to know everyone and let us to get to know him better. "

He sighed "I hate it when your right" he grumbled and I laughed "ok if he don't come down with Steph I will call and invite him." I smiled and kissed him before we walked out the stairwell doors and into the garage.

Joe came and hugged me as soon as we were in the garage and I wrapped him in my arms and whispered in his ear "are you okay" he nodded and pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and he went over to where Les was talking to Mama. I asked where Mom was and was told she was meeting us at the restaurant. I nodded and started getting the younger kids strapped in the van as I seen Steph coming into the garage. I smiled when I heard Les ask where his brother was and then him walk away to call him.

When Les walked over to me I told him we should be loaded up and ready to pull out when Ric came down and he agreed. He told me that Ric sounded surprised when he called and invited him to come with. As Steph and Ranger got in there car we pulled out and told them we would meet them there.

Lester's POV

When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant my mom was standing next to her car with her arms cross and she did not look too pleased. I knew the only way to calm her down is to let Joe out first and let her see he is ok so that is exactly what I did.

Mama laughed as she got out and went up to hug my mom her sister. I looked over to Alex who was trying not to laugh. I stuck my toung out at her "hey I am not the one that made either mom or mama mad and I am not taking their wrath.

When I see Ric and Steph pull in I got out and helped Alex out and walked up and hugged my mom and stepped to the side so both moms would have a clear shot at their target.

Both moms were glaring holes through my brother and I was just making sure I stayed out of the way. "Hello! Mama, Mom" he said as he walked up to us. "Don't even try it" mom ground out "how can you talk to my grand babies like that" mama asked.

"I did not know who they were and I am sorry" he looked to Alex and the kids. Mike and Bree did not look convinced but the rest looked like they wanted to believe. Alex just nodded and asked if we could go eat. She hooked her arms through both mom and mamas' arms and started walking towards the door with Steph and the kids on her heals.

"How could you call both of them" he said when he got up to me.

I laughed "was not me it was Joe" I glanced at where Joe was "he called both of them to tell him he was safe and ok."

"Ugh! How do I smooth this over?"

I shrugged "let's just go in and you can all get to know each other" he nodded and we followed our women and my family.

* * *

><p>ten reviews for this chapter would make me so happy. I love to hear from the readers. What should happen at the dinner? How will Ranger make up for this?<p> 


End file.
